onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dopey
This article focuses on the character '''Dopey'. For Dopey's Storybrooke counterpart, see Dopey (Storybrooke).'' Dopey is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jeffrey Kaiser and is the Fairytale Land counterpart of an unnamed man. History Dopey was hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he received his name from his magic pick axe before going to work in the dwarf mines. He is also present at the pub when Dreamy meets Belle. That same evening, he wishes Dreamy luck as he goes to meet the fairy Nova. When Dreamy returns from Firefly Hill, he watches Dreamy break his axe and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. ("Dreamy") He was part of the rescuing team of dwarves, lead by Stealthy, that go after Grumpy who has been imprisoned by King George after receiving a stolen diamond. When Stealthy is killed, Grumpy is nearly killed as well but is saved by Snow White. Dopey is with his brothers when they meet again with a grieving Snow White. Grieving together with his brothers and Snow White, they return to their home. He is in the house when Grumpy comes in to tell Snow about the wedding being cancelled and learns about Snow drinking to potion to help her forget her love. ("7:15 A.M.") Snow White stays in a cottage with the seven dwarves after she loses her memory. They call a meeting to talk about her change in personality brought on by the drinking of Rumpelstiltskin's potion. Dopey is in agreeance with the others that she's become very hard and cold. Later, when Snow White returns to the house, he embraces her with his brothers when they see that her curse has been broken. He and the other dwarves join Snow White when she sets out to rescue Charming from King George. ("Heart of Darkness") The plan is for the attacking party—comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies—to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Later, he is among those who watches Snow White leave to meet Regina, as well as among those who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple that causes her to fall asleep. ("Apple Red as Blood") Dopey and his brothers build Snow White a coffin where she is seen encased when Prince Charming arrives. He witnesses the lifting of the spell through true love's kiss and is in attendance at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. He and the rest of Fairytale Land are swallowed up when the dark curse descends on the day of Emma's birth. ("Pilot") Trivia *Like the version of his character in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Dopey has never spoken. In the movie, Happy states that Dopey doesn't know if he can speak because "he never tried." It is unknown if he or his Storybrooke counterpart are able to speak. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Fairytale Land Characters